


The Quiet

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Porn Battle Fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, Stiles is much different in bed.  Spoilers through 3.17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle prompts: shower, suck, oral, silence. The dub con is only that there are references to the sex between possessed Stiles and unknowing Derek.

They began while Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune and Derek will never forgive himself for not figuring it out sooner. Stiles was just a bit...off. The sex was great, but the emotion behind it wasn't quite right. Derek was too caught up in getting what he'd wanted for so long that he didn't question it until it was nearly too late.

And, as Stiles tells him repeatedly, he was really good at deflecting any questions Derek did ask.

Now, after the darkness has been banished, Stiles' injuries healed, they continue, but it's not the same.

Derek is gentle.

Stiles is quiet.

Before, he was never quiet in or out of bed, loudly expressing his desires, begging, cursing, yelling in pleasure. Despite wanting him to shut up most of the time they weren't in bed, Derek loved the noise there, when he had Stiles spread out beneath him, breaking him to limp bits with his mouth, hands and cock.

Now, though, there are only whispers, murmurs, and Stiles mostly keeps his lips pinched together, as if he's afraid to ask for anything or, more likely, demand anything. He lets Derek set the pace, make the decisions.

It's...different.

Tonight, back from hunting an Omega, they're in the shower washing off the grime of the Preserve and the blood of the rogue werewolf. Derek's careful with Stiles, hands gentle as he ghosts soap over marks turning to bruises. Refusing to sit out any battle, Stiles fights with an intensity that still surprises him, as if he's trying to make up for the damage he caused while possessed.

It's one more thing they don't talk about.

As his hands drift down over Stiles' stomach, he sees his cock harden a fraction. Surviving always turns them both on, but he can also tell Stiles is exhausted. He leans against the shower wall, eyes half-closed, letting Derek take care of him.

Derek's hands glide over Stiles' hips, and his cock thickens and rises to half-mast. Taking the muscular thighs in his hands, he sinks to his knees and nuzzles at Stiles' stomach.

He used to be ticklish, laugh and squirm, but that wasn't him. Glancing up, Derek notes the hazy yet needy look in Stiles' eyes, confirms, to himself, that this is what he wants, then presses Stiles harder to the wall and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock.

He loves the taste, the smell, the way Stiles responds with little hitches of his hips. Sometimes Derek just wants him to grab his head and fuck his face--like he used to--but the first time after the darkness he put Stiles' hand in his hair, the younger man pulled back, pulled away and Derek spent the night trying to comfort him instead of giving him orgasms.

So, he guides the pace, sliding his lips down the swelling shaft, his tongue lapping, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Stiles' trembling thighs. Opening one eye he sees Stiles' hands pressed flat to the shower wall, his hips shifting slightly between them. Taking him deeper, to the edge of his throat, Derek then pulls back and starts to suck quickly, just hard enough to elicit one, tiny whimper from Stiles. Derek tastes pre-cum on his tongue, so he pulls back to lick at the slit then down the underside of the shaft. Ducking lower, he sucks the ball sac into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping it, and Stiles shudders hard. 

For a moment, their eyes meet, then Stiles closes his, bites at his lip, and his hips thrust forward. Derek loves it when he can get him to lose even an incremental amount of the control he keeps himself under now. Ovaling his lips back over the tip, he takes him to the root with one, long suck.

Cum spills into his mouth and Stiles shakes, held up by Derek's hands, silent except for his panting breath and racing heart. Derek can still make him limp with pleasure, but except for the autonomic noises from his body, it's always a quiet release.

He misses the noise, but at least he knows Stiles is enjoying himself.

End


End file.
